Story time with England
by Stars-And-Keys
Summary: The United State's Territories are off to visit they're Uncle Iggy. Fail summary- I really needed to elaborate more and slow things down in story.


"But Uncle Iggy!I'm not tired!" The brunette territory exclaimed with a 'Mph' as she was scooped up by her 'uncle' to bed.

"Well I'm sure you'll be tired when you get there." The blonde nation answered, smiling fondly at his old nickname, and carried her to the over king size bed. Three other territories waited there, already sound asleep, but this one was the feistiest of the four.

"I'm not tired yet~!" She finished the end of her sentence with a yawn, eyes dropping.

"Ok then, well how about I tell you a story? They always seemed to work on your father."

Her eyes lit up, "Oh really? Papà used to tell us stories about battles he won and stuff! Like that kind of stories?"

England chuckled a little at her Spanish influence, "Well those types of stories are called history, the favorite type of myself, ole chap."

The brunette smiled widely and scooted foreword, causing the other occupants in the bed to stir. "Please oh please, Uncle Iggy!"

The older male nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Ok, Ok, What story would you like to hear, madam?"

"One about heroes and wars and defeats and-"she gave into the yawn that had been hinting itself for awhile, "And Uncle Iggy!"

"Now why on earth would you like to hear a story about boring old me?"The male asked, gesturing to his beige clothes.

"Papà said you used to be a pirate and an adventurer and a war hero!" The territory next to her yawned now and slowly sat up.

"Hmn?" the black haired territory rubbed his eyes.

"Now you go back to sleep, Guam." The United Kingdom officially didn't get why Alfred thought baby-sitting four little children was going to be so hard. All the warnings had prepared him for was a small, pack almost of kids, all they needed was to go to the park for an hour and they were out.

Guam perked up as he put together what he had heard, "But I want to hear the story too!"

England nodded, "Ok then, you two both can hear my story. _It was a dark and stormy night out on the boat, the captain and all the crew were exhausted from running back and forth to keep her from tipping over."_

"I thought that was just a myth." The female territory interrupted.

"No, it was to keep the boat from sinking out on stormy nights. Now as I was saying,_ they had almost lost one of the crew members from sliding off the deck, and countless others had passed on from scurvy and other boat-man's dieses. The storm had just about been clearing over as off in the distance through a telescope; a brown dot of land was seen. The ship's captain was relived immediately. This was the land they were looking for._

"Why were they looking for this land?" the brunette asked, head tilted to one side.

"They were looking for it on orders from a great king."

_The rest of the night went on like this, England would tell a piece of the story and one of the children he was baby-sitting would ask a question. An hour at the most went by and both territories were fast asleep. _

"Iggy! So how did you hold up with the little munchkins?"The loud superpower greeted as the British opened the door.

"Your territories? They were amazing; I don't have a clue what you were so worried about."

"PAAPÀÀÀ!" A small territory yelled from the top of the banister, quickly darting down the steps to hug her father.

"San Juan, how you been doing? Give eyebrows to much trouble?" America grinned at the last part.

"I don't think she's your kid, didn't give me enough trouble. Only a story." England answered jokingly, a small smile entering his lips.

"Oh well we'll have to fix that, won't we?" Grinning as always, the United States motioned for his other three territories to come down the stairs.

The three of them raced down the steps, each yelling out a battle cry of some sort, and latched onto the British man.

He blinked in surprise, quickly catching on and falling to his knees. "Ok, you've got me ole chaps. Element of surprise is always a good one."

America laughed and checked his watch, "Ok kids, time to get back home."

San Juan smiled and nodded, "Thank you for the story Uncle Iggy!"

"Yea, thank you." Guam echoed, the other two territories not having a clue what either of them were talking about.

"Don't mention it." England replied, shuffling them all to the awaiting car.

"Thanks, Iggy, I owe you one." America said, and handed England some money, some money he had bothered to change from American dollars to British pounds.

"No, it was fun; I shouldn't take money from you. Besides, you're family." England refused the amount being offered.

Looking grateful, the American nodded and sat down behind the wheel of the car, windows rolling down for one last, "Bye Uncle Iggy!" and something like San Juan saying, "And there was this Christopher guy, and apparently this was his second trip, but he got waaay off course from a storm..."

England stood at his front porch waving until the car could no longer be seen, then headed inside to get his keys. 'I think I'll visit some of _**my**_ territories today…'


End file.
